Alone in an Elevator, No One Needs to Know
by ItsJustMarty
Summary: This is a story you need to read to believe. Call me crazy but, what would happen if an uncharacteristically polite Ruby, and a stressed out Crystal found themselves stuck in an elevator? More detailed description inside. RubyxCrystal, ElevatorShipping.


Okay, this is a skip from what I'm usually doing, and guys I'm also working on Amber part 4 and the other fics. The fic is slightly longer than what I usually do and characteristically different. And these Author's Notes will drag on, so you should probably get a drink real quick.

Important notes for this fic:

Remember "Something New"? I started working on this directly afterward. Something New took me a sleepless, hard working week, this took me from April 'til now in August. I really worked hard on it and I'm afraid it might be all for nothing. I'm not sure anyone will even give it a chance based on the pairing. But as unpopular as this will be, here I go.

When I came up with the idea for this fic, I was going through a Crystal phaze. There will be other outragous Crystal pairings in later fics so beware. i.e CrysxGreen, CrysxEmerald(even though I don't like the latter).

It's not a crossover but the situation called for a company and a billionaire, & being the huge fan I am, I couldn't resist putting Batman elements in here. But PokeSupe is the primary focus. I might do a Batman Pokespe crossover one day but moving on.

There will be a sequel but don't expect that for a while.

I understand the common preference is MangaQuestshipping and Frantic. That's fine I don't expect this ship to pick up anytime soon. But keep in mind I'm a multishippier, I do MangaQuest, SpecialJewel, Frantic, LightJewel, etc. All of which are ironically brought up in this fic.

Spoiler alert: While reading you may think "Why do you hate Gold and Sapphire?" I don't, I love those guys it's just the fic is from the point of view of their opposites. Gold's not the inglorious captain pervert and porno that he may be made out to be, Sapphire isn't a terrible she-bitch, Silver's not a perfect around women cassonova. These are primarily just Ruby and Crystal's points of view.

I'm not asking you to like the pairings, I'm just asking you to give the story a chance.

Spoiler alert: At one point, Crystal's talking about how primarily because of Gold, she's known for being serious. Back before I read her arc, based on the uptight, serious description I got from the fan base I thought for sure I'd hate Crystal, or as close to hate as I could. Then I read it and she was hardly serious at all! In fact to me she was like a female Red! So everyone just took one sentence Gold said and decided that was Crys's ONLY noteworthy character trait? And she just woke up on a boat in raging waters, 2 strangers are holding her hand, and she just wants to know what's going on then all of a sudden "Don't tell me you're one of the serious type of girls." It seems out of place for me and incoherent honestly. Gold, I love ya, but you're a freakin' idiot. And to the fan base, some people(I won't say whom) should pay more attnetion to character development. There's more to Pokespe than shipping.

Summary: _-Going through relationship troubles with two ex-boyfriends, a fustrated, stressed out Crystal is trapped with an oddly intrigued and polite Ruby, who's now had two ex-girlfriends. As the power goes out for an estimated 18 hours, Ruby & Crystal are trapped in an elevator, alone. Now as they talk to each other. Ruby starts teasing her, & things seem to get more heated than they need to be. Watch as we explore something that could become of this previously unnamed and currently unloved ship._

_-One-Shot_  
_-Ruby x Crystal_  
_-Romance, Temptation_  
_-T for flirtation, implied sensual activity & language_

Does this ship have a name? Yes. I was naming it while discussing it early on to a friend of mine.

Me: If this had any relation to a canon event in the manga, it'd be called ElevatorShipping

MyCurrentObsession: _Okay, this may sound completely weird, but out of all the stories, the one I find myself looking forward to most is definitely __Alone and No One Has to Know_. I mean, I know the pairing is complete crack, but for some odd reason, I could totally see it working. And while the whole stuck-in-an-elevator thing is a bit cliche, it sounds totally amazing. Elevatorshipping would actually sort of work as a pairing name, too. I mean, not just because it goes with your story, but because they'd have emotional ups and downs like an elevator full of passengers getting on and off at different floors.

Me: I thought ElevatorShipping would be a good name but it'll probably never be picked up.

MyCurrentObsession: _And I still think Elevatorshipping is a good name. *big grin*_

And so I present to you. A dream, a nightmare, a step back, a step forward, what could sky rocket the popularity of my material or take every shred of respect I've gained and destroy it. I'm taking a real dive with this one, like with Amber. The birth of ElevatorShipping.

I love all my stories but this one creates a new shipping all my own. It's like watching your child being put out into the world after you've spent so much time and energy raising/writing it. This is what you've been training for ficcy, this is why we're here. I realize it's outlandish but I hope you can all enjoy it as much as as I have. And because it's so outlandish, I hope I don't wind up on Bennet the Sage's Fanfic theatre. So without further stalling for time, please enjoy the story.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alone in an Elevator, No One Needs to Know**

"Okay Crystal, have you got everything for the presentation ready?" Asked the elderly Professor Oak.

"Yes Professor." His assistant "Crystal" replied.

"Good. We need this funding if we're to complete the-"

"I know Professor, I know." Crystal interrupted with a bored, sleepy voice.

"Please refrain from interrupting me." Oak requested.

"Sorry." Crystal said with a sort of embarrassed smile and tone. The first lively thing she's said all today.

"You seem tired, is something wrong." Oak asked.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping much lately." Crystal said.

"I suggest a long nap when you get home. For now try and stay collected. Wayne Enterprises only invests in something if it is one hundred percent certain that it'll get back the money it gives and we have to convince them we can use it wisely." The Professor lectured.

"I know, I'll stay focused, you have my word." Crystal promised.

"Splendid. Now then, if you have everything, then get in the car. We must be at Wayne Towers in an hour. Until then I suggest you rest in the passenger seat on the way over there."

"Yes sir." Crystal said to her boss.

Crystal was a hard worker, and had a lot of stress to deal with. More so than most people would care to put up with. Some of it was work, some was her personal life and feelings, and some was just poor self-image. She had a habit of comparing herself to her friends. Like Yellow, she was cute, sweet, patient, and had blonde hair with blue eyes, an angel who is physically considered to be the stereotype of a "hot blonde". She was also pretty smart too but Crystal was a lot smarter. Then again there are many kinds of smart.

Take Blue for example. She wasn't very technical or mathematical compared to Crystal but she is very cunning and tricky. She has outwitted everybody except Green at least once. Green on the other hand was quite possibly the only person smarter than Blue or herself. Well he was the Professor's Grandson. And Blue wasn't just cute, she was beautiful. She had long, neat brown hair, dark, sea blue eyes, a curvy, slender, very in shape body, and by far the prettiest face of the three girls, or so Crystal thought.

She noticed something a while ago. They all had blue eyes. Blue was named for hers, dark and sea like. Yellow had cyan blue eyes, and she had baby blue eyes. Though that could be seen as problematic, seeing as how she HATED baby blue.

All of that aside, she had a job to do. She was to help Prof. Oak convince the men representing Bruce Wayne at the Wayne Towers building in Rustburo so they could receive funding for a project the Professor had been working on. This one went so over the top that such funding was necessary. But she would let that space for now, now she just wanted rest. And to the steady hum of the car engine, she dozed off.  
________________________________________________________________________

She'd had two hours of sleep the other night and received an extra one and a half on the drive to Wayne Towers. She moved slowly and tiredly. So much so that she could just barely make it inside carrying the charts, papers and other assorted things necessary for Oak's presentation. She paid little attention to the secretary.

"Very well Professor Oak, they're ready for you on the thirty-fourth floor. You want the main conference room of that floor; there should be a map of the floor outside of the elevator that you can use to find it." She said.

"Thank you." The Professor said before proceeding.

"Before you go up there I need to know who this is." She said pointing at Crystal, who had just barely been paying attention and didn't want to respond due to the amount of exhaustion she felt.

"This is just my assistant Crystal." Oak responded.  
________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile not to far from Wayne Towers in downtown Rustburo, a couple of teenagers, or more accurately "ex-couple", were arguing, as they had always done. But it had never been this bad before.

"You know what; he does what you always failed to do. He treats me with respect, like I matter!" Sapphire yelled.

"The only reason Wally treats you that way is because you have him too scared to do anything else and act out how he really feels." Ruby said.

The argument centered on Wally, one of Ruby's best friends and Sapphire's current boyfriend. Ruby and Sapphire were an item little more than a year or so ago. Even then they never could get along, despite strong feelings for each other and a long standing history as well. Even now, as much as they screamed, they still had some deeper seeded fondness for each other.

"Hey I didn't bug you up the ass when you started dating Platina." Sapphire argued.

"Yes you did, but at least I have a reason, Wally's one of my best friends and I don't want you to screw 'im up like you do with everyone else you meet." Ruby argued back.

A few months ago, Ruby announced he was dating a rich girl named Platina. Whom Ruby shared many common interests with. Whereas he and Sapphire seemed to clash like fire and water, he and Platina went together like grape and strawberry.

"He asked me out, take it up with him."

"Ya see? Now you're blaming it on him."

"No I'm not, you're just jealous, because _you_ can never have _this_." Sapphire ran her hands from the top to the bottom of her curves, "And while you can't have it, he's getting it." She backsassed, and waited for Ruby to respond.

"Well sorry jungle girl but unlike you, willing to give it up to anything that moves, we decent, normal, civilized people have standards."

Sapphire ran out of insults that were relevant; "You suck anyway." She said storming off.

"Real original Sapph." Ruby mocked.

Sapphire stopped and shot a death glare at Ruby. He did not budge, then Sapphire started toward him. He didn't move or change expression despite looking at very furious Sapphire who had had it with him stomping up towards him. And he knew what it meant too. Yet when she was only two or so feet away, Ruby suddenly bolted in the other direction, his high-speed shoes designed to trap air and then release them in bursts to boost his speed tremendously doing just what they were programmed to do and Ruby was a mile or so away in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah that's right, you better run!" She screamed.  
________________________________________________________________________

On the outskirts of Rustburo, Ruby came in a burst of wind and to a screeching halt. He looked back to see that he had fortunately done no damage. Which rarely happened anyway but still, he liked to be careful. A sigh of relief escaped him. You can take it from him; an angry Sapphire is a painful experience.

Just then, there was a vibration in his pocket. When he removed it, a loud ring tone came from the speaker (). Unlike the unpleasant ass kicking he narrowly avoided. He was able to look at the name his phone or "PokeNav" displayed and smiled, calmly, like he had avoided a great danger, and he probably did. He pressed the button.

"Hey Platina." Ruby said casually.

"Hey Ruby." Platina said in an uncharacteristically cheery tone, "Listen, I have a favor to ask."

"Sure Tina, whatcha need." Ruby replied.

As you can clearly see, Ruby is on considerably friendlier terms with his second ex than his first. Whereas one relationship ended angrily, the other ended subtly. From the start, Ruby and Platina got along a lot better than Ruby and Sapphire ever did. Such was to be expected, since the two were previously friends.

"Well, my parents and I were attending one of Bruce's parties, and I left my purse there. I called Bruce and he said if I lost it there it'd be at the lost and found. You know the party was at Wayne Towers? He said he'd get it for me but he suddenly had business (wink-wink). Would you be a doll and pick it up for me?" She politely requested.

"Aren't you a little young for one of Bruce Wayne's parties?" Ruby added jokingly.

He heard her giggle on the other line.

"Of course I'll pick it up." Ruby said.

"Thanks hun."

"You're welcome sugar."

Much friendlier terms if they still care to use pet names.

"Bye, kiss kiss and so forth." Platina said, near playfully.

"Kiss kiss." Ruby replied.

And almost simultaneously, they pressed the "end" button. Ruby put the phone in his pocket, and using his shoes again zoomed off in the direction of Wayne Towers.  
________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, the presentation had ended. And now the great Professor Oak was speaking with the CEO.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Fox." He said.

"Oh no, please, I'm sure it was…" He started and then turned his attention toward where Crystal was, "Exhausting, to say the least."

Most people at the table turned their attention to Crystal, sleeping like a rock in the chair they'd given her. Oak could only chuckle.  
________________________________________________________________________

Blackness, all she could see was the blackness. And she heard a familiar voice calling her name. It grew louder, until she heard what sounded like the snap of someone's fingers.

"Crystal." They said.

She opened her eyes with a mild shock, "What?"

"It's time to go." It was Professor Oak.

Crystal took a quick glance around to see that the whole room had been cleared out.

Embarrassed, almost annoyed sounding she said; "I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Mmhm." Professor Oak nodded.

"Pffffffffffft." Crystal sighed disheartedly as she slumped into the chair.

Professor Oak patted her on the shoulder, "Go home dear. Get some rest."

"Professor Oak, I'm sorry I just-"

"Calm yourself, they gave us the funding." Oak said, "Just go home and rest."

Crystal sighed, still feeling a little embarrassed and with a sense of defeat, "Okay." She mumbled.

She walked towards the elevator they'd used earlier, while the Professor decided he needed the exercise of taking the stairs. Her legs seemed to grow weaker and weaker. She was only partially awake. She'd gained more sleep in the conference room but still needed another two and a half hours or so. She felt some sickness form through her body, aches and the plain feeling of being unhealthy.

She mumbled to herself the only thing that went through her head at that moment, "I can't wait to get home and take a bath."

She pressed the elevator button, and the door to the empty shaft opened. As she stepped inside, she heard a voice yell out from a few yards or so down the hall.

"Hold the elevator!"

She turned a little and stood in the path of the door, her eyes turning enough to see who had run up. They had just barely made it to the door.

"Thanks." They said.

Crystal looked to see a vaguely familiar face staring at her. When she turned they seemed slightly stunned to see her there. It was Ruby.

In unison, they said; "Oh hey Ruby/Crystal."

Crystal chuckled, and Ruby followed soon after she started.

"That was-" Crystal didn't even finish.

"I know, it's crazy when that happens." Ruby said.

They laughed again and stepped inside.

"Where ya headed?" Crystal asked as the doors closed.

"Bottom floor."

"Okay, same here." Crystal said pushing the button.

"Oh good." Ruby added, being the conversationalist that he is.

Then Crystal noticed something Ruby was carrying, dangling from his shoulder, "Is that a purse?"

Ruby took a quick glance at the item, showing no shame in carrying it with him, then he turned back to Crystal and said; "It's Platina's."

"Oh, are you still going out with Platina?" She asked.

Conversation was good considering they still had twenty-eight floors to go.

"Platina and I are still good friends but no, we broke up." Ruby said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Crystal sympathized.

"No, it's fine. We just ended it, everything's alright." He assured.

"Okay good."

"Most people don't even get what I mean when I say that."

"Well I've been through something similar. Back when I was dating Silver, we just stopped. It's just one of those things."

"You had a good run I'm sure."

"Yeah, better than when I went out with Gold I can tell you that."

"Didn't work out too great with Gold?"

"Not at all. He was so whiny, impulsive, off the wall, PERVERTED above all."

"Sounds like a regular Casanova." Ruby said sarcastically.

"I know, right?"

"He'd be perfect for Sapphire."

"Why?"

"Because he's perverted and she rarely wears anything at all. And plus, she'd put him in his place, she's psycho."

"So I'm assuming you and Sapphire didn't have any better luck then huh?"

"Well she was okay I guess, but we couldn't agree on anything. She's just so short tempered. It was doomed from the start looking back." Ruby stopped and changed his tone slightly to say; "How did we start talking about this? The whole 'good ex-bad ex' topic?"

"I don't know. Isn't it crazy when this happens?"

"I know."

Then Crystal noticed something else, "Did your voice change."

"Hm?"

"I thought I heard your voice change."

Sure enough, Ruby was speaking in a different tone, and he explained how as well; "It didn't have that 'gay guy' tone as people call it, and FWI, I can turn that tone of voice and my 'frilly' side in general off whenever I want." He then snapped back to is original "gay guy" tone, "It's like a little switch in my head."

Crystal simply looked at him for a second or two, and then said; "That's kinda cool."

"Ya think?"

"Yeah, wow this conversation just bounced everywhere."

"I know I mean one minute we're talking about how Gold sucks and then."

"Yeah," Crystal sighed, "I just hope that whatever relationship I get into next does better, ya know?"

"Yeah I know." Then Ruby turned to completely face her, "Don't worry. You'll find someone new."

"Yeah?" Crystal said, she made a mental note "He's so nice. I don't know what Sapphire's talking about."

She didn't speak with Sapphire very often, but when she did, the girl always had to mention how horrible Ruby was at least once.

Ruby's next words were; "You're an attractive girl after all." And then he punctuated his sentence with a wink.

Crystal turned bright red, "Oh, um. Thank you." She said putting her hand up to tangle with her hair, which calmed her, and with a nervous smile, which quickly faded. Leaving Crystal to just stare and blush as she wondered; "Is he coming on to me?"

Just then they were startled away from their thoughts as the elevator shook and stopped like it might fall down. Crystal screamed, however short the scream may have been. Then the lights went out. Darkness, like when you close your eyes. They were stuck at the third floor. After their eyes adjusted, somebody had to speak out and break the silence.

"Power's out… Huh… Fancy that." Ruby said.

Crystal had put a hand to her head in frustration before she looked up at the ceiling and said; "Why?" She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Pffffffffffft." Ruby didn't really do anything.

He put the purse on the ground. No sense in holding it now. Ruby tapped his foot either waiting for the power to come back on or for him to be able to say something. He stopped and looked at Crystal again. When he did, he noticed something.

"You're shaking." He said.

"Wha-?"

"You're shaking." He repeated.

Crystal looked down at herself for a second to see that she was indeed shaking.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm a little nervous, I used to be deadly afraid of the dark." She said.

"Well everybody is afraid of the dark at first."

"Yeah but I didn't stop until I was like ten, and at first it could put me in a practical comma!"

"Oh, wow." Ruby began, slightly stunned, "Are you gonna be alright or…"

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'm just a little jumpy, that's all."

Silence came next. At first it seemed they were simply waiting for the power to come back on. It didn't. They grew bored and impatient, and Ruby didn't want to just stand around in darkness for who knows how long.

"So, Gold and Silver, what made you go out with those two?" He asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Crystal asked defensively.

"Well aren't you defensive all of a sudden." Ruby said with a slight annoyed tone.

"Well maybe it's personal." Crystal said.

"Alright, whatever floats your boat." Ruby replied.

Mere seconds of silence, and then, "Why?" Crystal asked Ruby.

"Hm?"

"Why? Why do you wanna know?" She asked.

"No reason." He said.

"Well why did you go out with Sapphire and Platina?" She asked in reply to his question.

Unlike Crystal, Ruby had no problem with this question, "Sapphy was pretty and we have a history ya know?" He answered with a smile.

Crystal was aware of Ruby and Sapphire's childhood. Enough so to realize that they couldn't fully hate each other like they claimed. About a certain incident, the reason Ruby wears that hat of his. The scars she'd heard about but never actually seen. The whole of it.

"Tina and I got along well and had similar tastes, and then we got the idea of a relationship and it interested us. We had simply been experimenting with compatibility and just how well we went together. So romance was the next step I guess. And it was pretty fun, but we had our fun with it. So we're still friends and still experimenting, but just, not in a relationship." Ruby continued.

Crystal looked at him with and small amount of shock and confusion, like "huh".

"So you were never really in love." She asked.

Ruby's smile faded, his expression was incredibly serious and somewhat dishearted.

"I don't believe in love." His voice was lacking in life or care for what he'd just said.

Up until that point, Ruby had had this smile of warmth on him. Looking at her in that way for as long as possible it seemed.

"Are you okay?" Crystal asked concernedly.

"I'm fine…" Ruby replied cheering up and his tone returning to normal, "Anyway, you have my answer, what's yours?"

"Ruby…" Crystal's face showed she was upset; she didn't want to have to say this, "You're just not my type."

Ruby jolted his shoulders up in surprise, "Whoa! Where did _that_ come from?"

To Crystal it seemed Ruby was playing a game. And she didn't like it. She wasn't putting up with his little charade.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" She said angrily.

"Oh yeah, Profy Oaky's assistant must be a real moron." Ruby said sarcastically.

"Profy Oaky?" Ruby saying the "darnest things" never ceased to surprise anyone, "Whatever, you keep asking about my past boyfriends." Crystal argued.

"I'm just curious." Ruby argued back nearly pouting.

"You called me attractive and winked at me!" She yelled arguing her strongest point.

"I was trying to make you feel good, is that a crime?"

Crystal only looked at him disbelievingly seeing through what she saw as an obvious lie.

"I always wink. Ask Silver he knows."

"I'm not buying it." She said with a tone of taunt and stubbornness in her voice, "Wait, why would you wink at Silver?" Crystal asked with a sudden loss of what comfort she still had.

"No! I mean I'll wink at anything, force of habit. Silver's just a friend of mine who noticed and asked 'why do you wink all the time'." Ruby said.

"Whatever, I'm still not buying it."

"Well believe what you want." At this point Ruby stopped caring altogether.

"Besides you should date within your own age group." Crystal said as a side note.

"Uh, news flash, even if it mattered, you _are_ in my age group." Ruby said.

"Last I checked, I'm a year older than you are."

"Your point?"

"Okay fine, let me spell it out for you. I don't date younger men." Crystal told him near coldly.

"Were Gold and Silver older?" Ruby lectured knowing for a fact that they weren't.

Silver had told him Gold was in fact younger by about three months. Though Ruby didn't know Crystal or Gold's exact birthday. He did know that Silver was the youngest though and that his birthday was Christmas Eve.

"We were all the same age." Crystal said.

"Yeah? How much older than me could you possibly be?" Ruby questioned.

"Guess." Crystal turned her head away challengingly.

A devious little grin slowly formed on Ruby's face. Which Crystal didn't see with her head turned away.

"Are you telling me to guess your star sign?" Ruby said.

Crystal's face went furiously red and she glared at Ruby growling in anger.

Ruby threw his hands up in his defense, "Chillax girl, I'm only kidding."

Crystal kept glaring at him, slowly calming down but still very angry. Ruby looked at her with an expression of innocent apology, like he was only playing, and as far as he knew, he was. She turned away still pouting. This all resulted in only a few seconds of silence before Ruby got bored.

"So are you a Taurus?" He asked near smugly.

Crystal only glared at him again, and took a second to say; "Not even close." with her head turned over to the right and lifted up in denial with her eyes closed.

Ruby only smirked for some reason. Much to Crystal's annoyance.

"Give up; I'm not the slightest bit interested in you." She said tilting her head in the same denial, hoping to get him off her back.

But when she opened her eyes she was met with surprise. Ruby had a very shocked face about him. Crystal started to feel guilty; she didn't mean to hurt him. But she couldn't say anything before he did.

"Oh my god, you're lying!" He said accusingly.

"What? No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Prove it." She would regret saying that in a second.

Ruby _could_ prove it, "It's like poker, you have a giveaway, you tilt your head like 'this' when you lie."

Surely enough he'd pointed out her denying head tilt. The only thought that went into her head was "crap!" and blushes quickly made their way onto her face. She turned her head away from Ruby who kept looking at her. She lied about not being interested. Did that mean she was?

She rose up the courage to ask a question; "Why would you pay that much attention to me?" She asked hoping to… Well she didn't know. Maybe just to turn the tables or put the embarrassment on him.

To no avail, "I didn't. Silver actually noticed it and he just told me about it once when we were talking." He said.

She turned her head away as much as possible and her eyes began to water. She put her hand up to her mouth and held it there. She was confused and embarrassed. Ruby felt bad himself. After all he didn't mean to make her upset, he was only playing, and guilt was beginning to creep inside of him.

Just then, a small noise escaped from Crystal. One we're all, as people, familiar with. Just one little sob. It tugged at Ruby's heart.

He put his right hand on her shoulder, "Crystal, are you okay?"

No answer.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

Crystal turned to Ruby, her eyes were watery but she spoke in an annoyed, agitated way, "Why would I wanna talk about it? I barely know you, and ya know this isn't exactly the best first impression ever."

Ruby sighed in minor frustration, "Okay how about this, what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator."

"You mean like Vegas." Crystal replied sarcastically. She was familiar with this kind of treatment.

"No, what happens in Vegas, I'm tellin' everybody." Ruby joked.

Crystal tried not to but she couldn't help smiling and even a tiny giggle under her breath escaped her lips, short lived though it may have been as she turned away.

"We could be here a while." Ruby said, "Wouldn't it be funny if the lights came on as soon as I said that?" He continued in a cheery, joking voice.

No answer.

"Look I'm not here to develop an opinion about you. Take it from me; I know what it's like to be constantly judged. You can tell me

anything, I promise I'll understand."

Ruby had been subject to judgment from a lot of people easily. Including his father. It was a big thing for him to promise, but he could.

Crystal looked at him from the corner of her eye and turned to him to ask; "You promise?"

"I promise." Ruby said in a cheery voice.

Crystal stared at him for a moment. She found comfort in the way he looked at her. Trust, she decided it was.

"Well…" She paused, yet all the same was ready to open up to him, "It's just really weird to talk to you about this."

"I know it must be, but hey, I just said I'd understand, and no one will ever need to know." Ruby assured her.

Crystal smiled, "Okay, let's talk about it."  
________________________________________________________________________

"I'm not one hundred percent on this." Crystal said blushing.

"Just trust me." Ruby replied.

While stationed behind her, he brought his hands up and put them on Crystal's shoulders.

"Wait, what… Ah." She let out a relaxed sigh.

Ruby had offered Crystal a shoulder rub. Which he claimed to be very good at, and apparently he was, since Crys's muscles instantly eased, and her legs grew wobbly and unbalanced. She slowly relaxed as she slumped to the floor, Ruby carefully followed. Crystal's hat fell off of her head. His gloves removed, he carefully caressed her higher back and shoulder blades to the narrows of her neck.

"A-… Ah, that feel's good." Crystal sighed.

"What'd I tell ya?" Ruby said in a near bragging tone.

"Ah, you weren't kidding." She said turning her head to look back at him.

"Yeah, I can tell you need this, you have stress marks everywhere."

"Yeah? Ooh… Do that again, right there on the neck." Crystal requested, and Ruby complied, "Ah, oh yeah."

"You must have a lot to do; your muscles are really tense. Crystal you should take a break." Ruby told her.

"I do have a lot to do." Crystal said, "Ah… Yeah. So, you're still good with Platina?"

"Tina? Yeah, I picked her purse up for her didn't I?" Ruby replied.

Crystal giggled, "Yeah I guess."

"Why do you ask?" Ruby questioned.

"Just curious." Crystal answered, "Oh and by the way, I noticed you keep calling me Crystal."

"Well that's your name is it not?"

"Actually it's Shya." She said sarcastically.

They chuckled for half a second before Crystal continued.

"No but seriously."

"It's your name, I thought you liked it." Ruby said.

"Well yeah, but, you can just call me Crys. All the people I like do." She said.

"I like Crystal better, it's prettier." Ruby replied.

Crystal blushed.

"Or maybe you'd prefer 'Crissie'." Ruby joked.

Crystal's face flushed entirely red, "Oh, heh heh, h-how do you know about that."

"Oh what? Silver's little pet name for you?" Ruby replied.

"Did he tell you?"

"Yeah, sounds like you guys were really close."

"Yes. We had a lot of fun."

"Sounds nice."

"It was, but hey you were pretty close to Platina I take it."

"Yep. But that's the past."

"I don't know, sometimes, I just want to go back to the way things were. With Silver."

"Why'd you break up?"

"For the same reason as you."

"I don't remember going out with Silver." Ruby joked taking his left hand off of Crystal's shoulder and holding his index finger to his chin, staring into space, pretending to be trying to recall such events.

Crystal giggled, "I mean the reason you broke up with Platina."

"You know, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you just called her Tina."

"I like Platina better. 'It's prettier'." She said, imitating Ruby's earlier statement.

Ruby chuckled, "So you just didn't feel it anymore and stopped?"

"I guess. But sometimes I think I just want to be with him again."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I was happy with him. I guess I just… Miss being loved."

"Hey, there'll be other guys."

"Yeah but it'll take how long?"

"I've learned over time that it's always sooner than you think it'll be."

She remained silent. A small smile of a positive feeling formed on her face.

"Thanks again for the back rub." Crystal said.

"Sure."

Crystal giggled, "What would I do without you?"

"I know, can you imagine how bad this'd be if we were alone?" Ruby said.

"News Flash, we are alone." Crystal replied playfully.

"I meant individually." Ruby said.

"I don't even wanna think about it. If I had to get stuck in an elevator shaft, I'm glad it's with you." Crystal admitted.

"Aw thanks, I feel all warm and fuzzy now. You know, like a kitty." Ruby said.

Crystal laughed again, "You're funny." She said.

"I gathered that when you laughed but thanks for the compliment. You have a nice laugh by the way." Ruby complimented back.

"Thank you." Crystal said with her cheeks flushing redish-pink.

"Sure. So, anything else you wanna talk about?" He asked.

"No." Crystal replied.

"No problems? I mean this stress has to come from somewhere." Ruby said.

"Oh you don't want to get into my problems." She said.

"Sweetie, you should hear half of my problems." He said.

Crystal thought to herself for a minute. Ruby had been understanding and fun to talk to up 'til now. Why not talk about her problems? It'd be an easy way to ventilate them.

"Well…" She began, "Let's see, to start with, there's my friends."

"What about 'em?"

"Well there really nice friends, I love 'em to pieces but. I can't help but compare myself to them."

"Compare how?"

"Well, take Yellow for example." Crystal said.

"Yeah?"

"She's cute, sweet, patient, and I can't even begin to tell you how many times I've heard someone say she's 'hot'. She's the only person who doesn't think she looks good. And then there's Blue. She's the prettiest one. You've seen her, I mean, how am I supposed to compete with that?" Crystal explained.

"Well Silver thought you were pretty." Ruby added.

"I guess. But he's dating Yellow now." She said.

"He never told me about that." He said.

"They just started a week or so ago."

"I guess that's why."

"You know what else?" Said Crystal.

"What?"

"We all have blue eyes. And Blue and Yellow have these really pretty ones and mine are baby blue. I HATE baby blue." She said.

"Lemme see." Ruby turned her head a little towards him, "Oh hey, they are."

"Yeah, and they're ugly." Crystal said.

"I like baby blue."

"Thanks but I don't." Crystal finished.

"Whether Blue and Yellow are prettier than you or not is in the eye of the beholder." Ruby objected.

"I guess." Crystal silently whispered, she turned and Ruby resumed his massaging, "And then there's all this stuff I've gotta do. The Professor has me running rabid as it is, and a lot more is self-inflicted. And my mom is no help at all. She's always away doing _something_ stupid. Whenever I ask her for help she just tells me to buck up. As if she could do anything I have to do." Crystal's eyes started to water, though Ruby didn't notice, "She just doesn't understand. And whenever I talk to her seriously, or ask her 'buck up how' or for more detailed advice, you know that'd actually help, she just slaps me."

"I understand. Did I ever tell you about my dad? He basically disapproves of every tiny little thing I do. Like when I wanted to learn how to give people back rubs, like now." Ruby began.

"Yeah thanks again by the way." Crystal said.

"You're welcome." Ruby replied, "He disapproved of that, and you know, I like to sew, he's not real proud of me for that. Whenever I'm inside working on something, I should be outside and he disapproves of what I'm doing. And whenever I'm out with my friends or whatever, I should be inside working on whatever I'm doing at home, because 'if I'm going to set my mind to doing something stupid I should at least finish it'. And I'm never allowed to say anything in my defense and if I have a reason for something, it's never good enough."

"Does he ever slap you in whatever dry hope there is that violence magically solves everything?"

"Slap me? He punches me!" Ruby exclaimed.

Crystal whipped around and looked at him. His face clearly showed he wasn't kidding. Slapping is one thing but punching is serious child abuse.

"He punches you!?!"

"Across the room. And once he uppercut me into the ceiling fan." Ruby finished.

Crystal looked at him, "Good lord."

"I know. So, kindred spirits Crissie." Ruby said.

Crystal giggled. She liked how Ruby said things like that. "Kindred spirits Crissie", "Profy Oaky". It was just, humorous to her somehow.

"And my mom doesn't really do anything. She doesn't see me actually getting hit, and whenever my dad says something soul crushing, she just, smiles, looks away, kisses me on the cheek, the works." Ruby continued.

"Well at least you have a dad." Crystal said sadly.

"Maybe, but is it really worth it?" Ruby said, equally as sadly.

Neither had anything to say. They just sat there, staring and contemplating on what they'd just said, and they're families. They didn't even realize they were gazing directly into one another's eyes at first but soon realized. Blushes came onto their faces, and while just realizing what they were doing, it still took them a few more seconds to look away, turning slowly. In only a few minutes of silence, Ruby went back to Crystal's back rub. It startled her at first, just suddenly and randomly being touched from behind, but then she remembered Ruby was doing this just a moment ago. And even then it just felt too good for her to care anyway.

"So anything else? You should probably let it all out now while you have the chance." Ruby said.

"I guess." Crystal said.

"Is it me or have you been saying that a lot?"

"I don't know I guess."

"Like right there." Ruby smirked.

Crystal chuckled, "Well if you want me to keep going."  
________________________________________________________________________

Despite her cheerful attitude from before, Crystal found herself in a fit of anger talking about her least favorite subject.

"And then he just LEFT me there! Middle of the night and he just leaves!" She stopped to regain herself, "So as long as he left me in his house, I took the kitchen knife and carved my name into his bed sheets."

"Is that when you broke up?" Ruby asked.

"Oh no, we broke up the week after. After saying the most horrible, awful things to me, we broke up." Crystal said.

"The most horrible, awful things?" Ruby said.

"Like 'an overly serious, nagging, foot fetish, whore'." She said disdainfully.

"Well do you have a foot fetish?" Ruby asked.

"No! I'm a kickboxer, I broke my arms when I was little and learned to use my legs." She complained.

"Do you nag? Are you overly serious?" Ruby asked in a near therapist like tone of voice.

Crystal stayed silent. She thought it over, how those words hurt, how she felt, and if she was nagging and serious.

"I don't know." Crystal sighed, "I mean, no girl likes to think they nag." She said sorrowfully, "And maybe I'm a little serious but, what's wrong with that? What about that makes me so horrible? I'm not as serious as he says I am, I'm just… I might get a little more concerned if something is really serious itself. I mean, is it so bad to take something seriously? Not everything can be a goofball subject or… Or a joke, some things are serious and require serious, focused attention." Her tone changed to an ever so slightly more hateful one, "And all he has to do is say I'm serious, the most serious there is, just point the finger and everyone believes him, and none of them even know me. It's like my life is book or a manga they don't read but still claim to know everything about (this is a reference to an average pokesupe fan who says stuff about the character's personalities based on what other people say and don't read the manga. This happens too often, and many people assume the wrong thing of the characters, i.e. Crystal being more serious than Batman)." Crystal tried to stay calm but felt she might cry, switching back to her less hateful more sorrowful tone, "And you know what? I'm a sweet girl, I'm not serious all the time, not when I don't have to be. Maybe when I'm doing something for the professor I'm serious but I'm not just randomly serious and bitchy. Even after everything he said and did to me, I would've gone back to him if he'd asked me, yes I'm that desperate. Maybe I'm not Yellow but I'm not serious to the point of irritability."

"I know you're a sweet, kind, likeable girl Crys." Ruby said.

"Thank you." She said in a "finally" tone, "Sometimes I think the only reason Gold stayed with me was because I didn't have sex with him. It was all about my body with him. Jeez how did I start talking about this? So yeah maybe I'm serious, maybe I _do_ nag, but there's nothing wrong with who I am." Her voice turned to defensive one as she continued, "And I'm not a whore with a foot fetish, I'll tell you that… Hey wait." She noticed something, "You just called me Crys." She said, turning to face him.

"Spur of the moment thing, 'Crys' just fit the sentence better." Ruby said, "And uh, I know you're just saying how you feel about Gold, but let's try and introduce some positive feelings into this. Try talking about Silver." He suggested.

Crystal thought of what to say for a moment before saying; "Well, Gold treated me like a porno magazine he couldn't get open or a sex toy he didn't know how to use. Like I was a lump of meat." She said disdainfully, "But Silver… Silver treated me like a princess, a queen even. I mean talk about the opposite, he was a gentleman and he always knew how I felt and what I was thinking. He knew exactly when he would be going too fast for my comfort, and… He was so good to me, I was never happier than when I was with him. And then it stopped, almost a year into it and I stop feeling it. He'd done so much for me. Sometimes I still miss him; sometimes I still regret breaking up with him… And I think, 'now Yellow's getting everything I had with him'."

"Each relationship is unique Crissie, Silver and Yellow have something different, it's not the same thing you and he had." Ruby assured her.

Crystal sat motionlessly for a moment before continuing, "Thanks." She mumbled, she turned her body towards Ruby while not looking directly at him, "I just can't help but think of it whenever I see them together. And of course, whether I like it or not I still wind up thinking about Gold on occasion… And all the terrible things he's said. I'm only serious because…" She was losing her composure, "I have a very stressful life, okay. I have a lot to do, with my job, with my friends, with my mom…" She felt her eyes water, "I don't know anymore, I just don't know anything."

To her surprise and disgust, Ruby was smiling. She didn't recognize it as a soft, sympathetic smile at first. At first it angered her.

"Why are you smiling?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "You think this is funny?"

"No." Ruby said softly, "Believe me, I know. Whatever life throws at you, it can be overcome." He grabbed her hand with both of his, trying to comfort her, "You especially because you've overcome a lot of stress where most people would've quit what they were doing, and you're an amazing young woman for it."

Crystal felt enlightenment at what Ruby told her. Not since she went with Silver has anyone spoke so highly of her. She looked down at her knees thinking over what he'd said.

"And it doesn't matter what Gold says." He continued, "Because he's wrong." It seemed to be the thing Crys needed to hear more than anything else and she felt her heart would burst, "And between me, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Professor Oak and even your mom, I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Crystal felt her tears coming up, her baby blue eyes staring dead ahead at his ruby red ones. A lump in her throat surfaced, and as much as she tried to hold it back she was making sobbing sounds, she was losing it. Ruby put his hands past her shoulders, resting his wrists on them with the same soft smile. Her face didn't stray away, she couldn't take her eyes off him as she slowly began to sob and cry. Ruby tugged his arms signaling her for a hug, she slowly but surely obliged, leaning further toward him and reaching her arms around to his back. She put the side of her head against his chest and didn't even attempt to keep from crying. She just let go.  
________________________________________________________________________

After an unknown amount of time, they had no way of knowing how much, Crystal had calmed down, but was still crying while Ruby brushed his hand through her hair and telling her things like "it's okay", "I'm here", "you're alright", etcetera. She was still tired and needed her rest. She felt like she could fall asleep right then in his grasp.

As Ruby comforted her, she said what she had been wanting to say since Ruby said Gold was wrong, "Thanks Ruby… Thank you so much."

"Yeah, don't sweat it."

"I'll sweat it all I want." Crystal joked while yawning.

"Oh you're joking, good sign." Ruby replied.

"I guess uh-…" She stopped, "Are you rubbing my back again?" She asked

"Maybe." Ruby said, flirtatiously teasing.

"Ah." Crystal sighed in relaxation.

She sat up and Ruby's hands reached her shoulders, rubbing his fingers in various spots behind the shoulders and rubbing his palms on the front. Crystal felt as if her skin was turning to leather at his touch. The shoulder rub, the cooling darkness… But she didn't feel cool; in fact, the heating trapped air in the elevator was beginning to get to her. She slid her jacket down in an attempt to cool down.

"You alright?" Ruby said, comfortably rubbing his hands against her bare skin.

"It's just real warm in here." She replied.

"Yeah now that you mention it."

Ruby pealed off his long sleeved black and red shirt revealing a white undershirt. Suddenly, Crystal laid back onto his chest. Ruby's face lit up.

"Crystal?"

"Thank you." She whispered, "For everything."

"Yeah, sure." Ruby replied.

Crystal lifted her starry gaze to his face. Ruby was a little confused at first. Crystal hadn't acted this way the whole time they were in the elevator. She lifted her hands up to Ruby's head, reaching for his hat. Ruby quickly and apprehensively jerked his hands up and grabbed her wrists. She looked at him, half curiously and half in another way. She looked at him in a way she didn't know she could look, in a way she wouldn't recognize. But to Ruby it was almost as if she was visually talking. Like she was saying; "Don't you trust me?"

Ruby lowered his hands and looked into Crystal's baby blues. While gazing into each others eyes Crystal proceeded to grasp the edges of Ruby's hat. It was made of a light, soft, loose, comfortable material. She could simply rub her fingers against the fabric and be content. She slid Ruby's hat off his head and as she set it down beside her, there was the remainder of his pure black hair, and _there_ were the two famous scars she'd heard so much about. She lifted her hand up and touched the scars, jagged in shape but his skin was smooth.

"Do they hurt at all?" Crystal asked.

Ruby smiled, "Of course not, they're scars you silly person." He put his hand on her head while he teased her, "Silly person. Silly. Silly silly silly person."

Crystal giggled. Ruby called her a "silly person" the same way he called Coco a "silly kitty".

Crystal looked into Ruby's hypnotic eyes again. She kicked off her sockless shoes, and proceeded to peel off her black wristbands.

"Boy is it warm in here or what?" She said.

"I hear ya." Ruby replied.

He slid off his high speed shoes and pulled his socks off with the balls of his feet. Gazing at one another and wearing warm smiles, Crystal moved closer and Ruby put his arms around her back. She made her way to his face, opened her mouth a little and he opened his and their lips and their tongues met. Crystal's hand's reached up to her shoulders and slid off the suspenders of her tank top, showing her bra strings and nearly bare shoulders.

Crystal was soon down to her bra and underwear, leaning over Ruby who was still in his white undershirt and pants. She wasn't entirely sure of what she wanted to do next. Ruby noticed her nervousness.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I… I'm just a little-" She couldn't quite explain it, "I just need."

While she struggled to think of something to say to him, Ruby interrupted; "Hey, it's fine, whatever you wanna do. What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator right?" He said.

"Right." Crystal said in a sigh of relief.

She slumped down and pressed her body against his. Her chest, her skin, her hair, her everything, Ruby could feel it all. Their lips made their way to each other once again. In a sealing moment of their deepest seeded feelings.

"I love you." Ruby whispered.

"I thought you said you don't believe in love." Crystal said with a faint smile.

"Maybe I'll make an exception." He said.

Crystal's smile widened, showing her white teeth. Ruby brought his mouth to hers again in osculation.  
________________________________________________________________________

Early the next morning.

"Yeah I don't know where she is. I think the Professor said she took the elevator… I don't know how long the power was been out." Blue was speaking to Yellow over the phone while walking through the building of Wayne Towers.

She was allowed in earlier to look for her friend Crystal. She didn't know how long Crystal was stuck or exactly when the power came back on for that matter. What she did know, was that one elevator was stuck on third floor, another on the eighteenth, and the third that was in use was stuck between the third and fourth floors. But there was only one report of anyone actually being in the elevators, meaning the other two were empty.

Blue walked up to the shaft on the third floor, "Yeah, don't worry Yells, I'm sure she's fine." She said as she pushed the button, "Yeah, I'm gonna put you on hold real quick."

She waited for the elevator to respond. As it rumbled and the doors slid open, she was met with… Was it shock? Was it just a twist? She didn't know, but you can't hardly blame her for saying;

"Huh?"

There was her friend, half asleep in someone's arms, laying on top of him. She didn't recognize Ruby at first. Not without his hat but the black and red outfit was unmistakable. So Crystal was laying on top of Ruby, in his arms, in an elevator shaft. They'd seemed to have slept in their outfits aside from Ruby being hatless. Crystal stirred; the sudden sunlight had begun to awaken her.

"Mm…" Her closed eyes narrowed and slowly came open a sliver.

Blue walked in and leaned over, "Hello… Wake up sleepyhead."

Crystal looked up at her, "Hm, wha?" Her eyes opened more and she realized who she was talking to "Blue?"

"The one and only." Blue sang.

"Where am I?" Crystal asked.

"I should be asking you." Blue said and pointed below Crystal.

She looked down and saw she was on top of a half asleep Ruby, with her arms around him and vice versa. Her face lit bright red.

She chuckled nervously, "Ruby, wake up." She whispered nervously and embarrassed.

"Naw," He suddenly hugged her all the way up to his torso, like he was hugging a doll or a teddy bear, "just a few more minutes." He sleepily mumbled.

Crystal's face lit a brighter shade of red and Blue started laughing. What could she say? It was funny. What with Ruby mistaking Crystal for a pillow he could hug.

"Ruby, wake up!" Crystal desperately whispered, patting Ruby on the cheek in an attempt to wake him.

His eyes narrowed and then slowly came open, "Wha-? What am I doing here?" He mumbled coming awake in an unfamiliar place.

"Good question, what are you, or more accurately, what _were_ you _guys_ doing in there?" Blue asked, teasing them.

Ruby took a swift look around and realized he was hugging Crystal closely to himself. His face turned a similar shade to hers as he quickly bolted his arms off of her and she quickly scrambled off of him. They couldn't bring themselves to face each other, Ruby reached for his hat which he saw beside him and put it back in place on his head.

"W-what time is it?" Crystal asked.

"A little past seven." Blue replied.

Ruby mustered up the courage to look in Crystal's direction and said; "I should probably be going."

She averted her eyes to his direction, "Yeah, right."

They stood up nigh-simultaneously, cheeks stained redish-pink.

"Um, it was nice. Talking to you I mean." Crystal said nervously.

"Yeah, you too." Ruby replied, "I'll um, see you around." He finished and walked off.

"Yeah, bye." Crystal finished, fiddling with a lock of hair with her thumb and index finger, "Ruby." She stopped him.

"Yeah?"

Crystal picked up Platina's purse, "Don't forget you should probably take this back to Platina."

"Oh, right." Ruby walked back and grabbed the purse from Crystal, "Thanks."

"Right." She said, still blushing and rather nervous with Blue watching.

"See ya." Ruby said.

"Bye."

Memories were flying around in Crystal's mind. The compliments, the back rub, the sudden high room temperature, stripping down, being tired. Especially being tired, some of it was a blur. Did it all actually happen? Or did she fall asleep and dream things got warm and kissing him and so forth? Maybe she just fell asleep after crying into his chest? That'd make sense, after all, if she did strip down to her underwear why would she be fully dressed now in the morning? She didn't remember putting her cloths back on so… It must've been a dream.

Besides that wasn't the important part. The important part was the words he said, the emotions she felt. It was how he made her feel that was important.

"Hey Crys?" Blue said, Crystal didn't answer, "Crystal." She said more sternly to catch Crystal's attention.

"I, huh?" She stumbled on her words as she turned to face her friend.

"Were you alright? Being cooped up in an elevator with Ruby for all those hours?" Blue asked.

"No, I'm fine. I think I finally got some sleep in. Let me tell you Ruby isn't half the jerk Sapphire keeps saying he is." Crystal said.

"So you were alright? Cause you know, Yellow got kinda worried." Blue said.

"Oh, yeah." She sighed and turned her head back to where Ruby had gone. He was still walking, a warm smile and what Crystal would deny was a smitten, hazy look made its way on to Crystal's face, "I had a wonderful time." She said.

That look, combined with that sentence. With a raised eyebrow Blue took a quick look at Ruby and then back at Crystal. It made Blue wonder.

She brought her phone back out, and pressed a button, "Hey, Yellow? It's me… Whatta you mean 'me who' you know who I am… She's here if you wanna talk to her… Okay." She held her phone out to Crystal "Crys, phone for you, it's Yellow."

Crystal grabbed a hold of the phone and held it to her ear, "Hello?… Hi Yellow… No I'm fine, thanks for your concern… Aw you really are my bestest friend ever." She moved the phone for a brief second, "Oh and I love you too by the way Blue." She said smiling and brought the phone back up to her ear, "Wha? No I'm still here."

Blue rolled her eyes. At this rate, they'd use up all of her minutes.

**The End**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

There it is, the eyesore, the sight for sore eyes, the myth, the reality, the piece of crap, the masterpiece, that was a fanfic that takes a dive and will likely get me hate mail for this. But I personally am proud of it. If it made your eyes bleed I apologize but quite frankly, I love it. Thank you for your time ladies and perverts, and good night.


End file.
